Fun In The Forest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and her niece Chelsea have some fun in the Tickle Forest with Jocu, King Lauhin, and Sir Daniel. :)


**I was thinking of "The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh" the other day and the part where Tigger gets his tail caught on a log and Rabbit oh-so-carefully helps him get it unstuck while trying not to give away their hiding spot and Tigger, not realizing his tail is no longer stuck, gives a great big yank and falls backwards on the log just makes me giggle. :) So I thought "What if that happened to Jocu?" :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. "The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh" belongs to Disney. Jocu and King Lauhin belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sir Daniel, and Chelsea.**

* * *

**Fun In The Forest**

Rachel was laying down underneath one of the trees in the Tickle Forest, but for once, the trees weren't tickling her or her niece, Chelsea. The two were just relaxing in the sun when the twelve-year-old looked at her aunt. "Aunt Rachel, is it true that one day I might not even remember Uncle Jocu or any of this?" She asked.

The older woman knew what the young girl meant from what Jocu and his family had told them and while it was true for most, their family had a special connection to the Tickle Monsters and Rachel had vowed to never let that connection be severed. "I doubt that, sugar dumpling," she said. "Because if you did forget, then you might forget Sir Daniel."

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "No way, I could never forget him," she said. "He's my best friend and...the one that helped me not lose hope. Plus, I lost him once. I don't want that to happen again."

"And it won't," the blonde-haired woman replied soothingly. "I doubt Sir Daniel would ever leave your side again, no matter where life takes you."

"I will accompany her wherever life does take her," came a familiar voice and they looked to see it was Sir Daniel, who was coming up to them. His cape, Fluffy, went over to Chelsea and gently wrapped around her with the silk side facing inward and the young girl breathed in the cotton candy scent, feeling better.

"I don't want to ever forget," she admitted.

"I doubt you ever will, young one," the white Tickle Knight said soothingly.

A couple feathery vines came down and began tickling Chelsea's ears, making her giggle and playfully swat them away. Rachel chuckled as she saw this and saw one feathery vine coming towards her. She reached up and let the vine wrap gently around her wrist in the sign of friendship.

A familiar chuckle reached them and they looked to see Jocu coming out of the bushes with his father, King Lauhin, behind him. "While many do forget because they no longer need us after a certain time, your family is rather special, young one," the king said to Chelsea. "Also, you created one of our allies. It would be cruel to 'force' you to forget the one that kept your spirits up when you were little."

Chelsea smiled and hugged the white Tickle Knight, who returned her hug while Rachel smiled.

Jocu smiled. "I can see someone is relaxed," he said teasingly.

The blonde-haired woman smiled. "Yes, I am," she said, taking in a deep breath. "Very relaxed."

Chelsea perked up. "Anyone up for hide-and-seek?" She asked.

Chuckles answered her as Jocu approached. "That sounds like fun," he said. "You hide, little one, and I'll seek you out."

She giggled. "Bet you won't catch me!" She said.

He chuckled. "Oh, I will," he said before closing his eyes and counting while Chelsea scrambled to find a good hiding spot nearby.

King Lauhin chuckled and joined Rachel underneath the tree, as did Sir Daniel. Smiling, the young woman looked up at the two of them. "I'm so glad the Nitians are still trying to get over the treats my sister and I made them last month," she said.

"Yes," the king chuckled. "It does make for some quiet time."

Jocu finished counting and opened his eyes. "Ready or not, little Chelsea, here I come," he sing-songed teasingly and began searching for her. Getting her scent from a nearby hollow log, he climbed up on it and glanced around. "Oh, Chelsea. Where are you?" He cooed, moving around slowly, not seeing his tail fall off the side of the hollow log and get caught in a crack.

Chelsea, who was hiding in the log, saw this and clapped her hands to her mouth to stop her giggles as she wondered if her uncle knew his tail was caught.

Apparently, he hadn't noticed yet. "Chelsea," he cooed and went to move, but got pulled back suddenly. Surprised, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his tail was caught.

Seeing this, Rachel burst into uncontrollable giggles as the look on Jocu's face was comical as he wondered how his tail got caught. Sir Daniel chuckled and King Lauhin also chuckled. "Looks like my son got his tail caught," he said.

Rachel giggled again. "He looks so perplexed," she said through her giggles.

Jocu tried tugging his tail free, but that didn't work, so he tried to pull his tail out with both hands, but that proved just as difficult as he grunted with effort to get free. Chelsea, hearing this, decided to help him out a little while trying not to give away her hiding spot. She reached forward and carefully and gently grabbed the end of her uncle's tail with her first two fingers and thumb and very gently and carefully pushed and maneuvered it out from the crack so that it wasn't stuck anymore.

Not noticing this right away, Jocu rubbed his hands together while looking determinedly at his tail before he grabbed it and gave a mighty tug.

But with nothing holding his tail back now, as it was now free, the momentum of his efforts made the red-skinned being leap back a few feet and fall off the log into the soft grass, which cushioned his fall, but he was flat on his back with his legs pinwheeling in the air and his tail poofing up in surprise.

The comical sight made Rachel burst into laughter, unable to help herself as it just looked too funny. King Lauhin was also laughing in amusement while Sir Daniel tried to politely hide his laughter and Chelsea had to work double time to keep her laughter silent as she had peeked out from her hiding spot in time to see her uncle fall back into the grass.

Giving himself a good shake, Jocu stood up, his fur smoothing back down again as he heard the others laugh and he chuckled. "Guess my tail wasn't as stuck after all," he said sheepishly.

Rachel saw Chelsea slip out of the log and lay down flat in the grass. "Or maybe you had a little help getting it unstuck," she said, pointing to the log.

Jocu glanced inside, but didn't see anyone, but he did catch Chelsea's scent. Curious, he looked around, but moments later, let out a grunt of surprise as the twelve-year-old jumped up and glomped him, making him fall off the log again and into the soft grass, which again cushioned his fall. Chelsea giggled as she hugged him, making him chuckle at her mischievous. "Mischievous, are we?" He asked playfully, reaching two of his hands down to her stomach, making her squirm to get away, but she was laughing as he tickled her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, squealing when he tickled her neck as well as her stomach.

Rachel, King Lauhin, and Sir Daniel chuckled in amusement as Jocu let Chelsea up from the tickle torture, but the twelve-year-old was still giggling and hugged him again. "I'll never forget you, Uncle Jocu," she promised. "You're a big part of my family."

"As are you to my family, little one," he cooed to her, rubbing her back before standing up and carrying her over to the other three.

Chelsea hugged her aunt, who returned the hug. "I'm glad we know the Tickle Monsters," she said honestly.

"Me too, sugar dumpling," Rachel said as she felt King Lauhin pull her and the young girl close to cuddle in his arms and Jocu joined them while Sir Daniel and Fluffy sat nearby, guarding them protectively.

As she hugged her family, Chelsea vowed to never forget her family and she would make sure her cousins and sibling wouldn't forget them either.

* * *

**I'm not sorry. Nope, not sorry at all. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
